Our Love Lies Bleeding
by piratejessieswaby
Summary: Summary: In order to protect the humans from the werewolves the Petrova family make a marriage between the handsome but feared Kol Mikaelson and the beautiful but human Katherine Petrova. Who said love was easy. Rated M For Lemons This story is Co-written with UnwrittenPages.
1. Chapter One : Our Love Lies Bleeding

Summary: In order to protect the humans from the werewolves the Petrova family make a marriage between the handsome but feared Kol Mikaelson and the beautiful but human Katherine Petrova. Who said love was easy.

This story is Co-written with UnwrittenPages.

* * *

Our Love Lies Bleeding

Chapter One

**_Song - No Light No Light - By Florence And The Machine_**

**_You are holding my hand  
You are the space in my bed  
You are the silence in between what I thought  
And what I said_**

_**You are the night time fear**_  
_**You are the morning**_  
_**When it's clear**_  
_**But, it's over your start**_

_**You're my head**_  
_**You're my heart**_

_**No light, no light in your bright blue eyes**_  
_**I never knew daylight could be so violent**_  
_**A revolition in the light of day**_

_**You can chose what stays and what fades away**_  
_**And I'd do anything to make you stay**_

_**No light, no light**_  
_**No light**_

* * *

Kol was silent he couldn't believe that his parents had arranged for him to marry Katherine Petrova it wasn't fair.

"Kol please be kind to Katherine her life hasn't been easy" his mother said softly touching his arm.

"I promise mother" Kol said sincerely.

Katherine was silent as she packed the last of her belongings away she would live with her vampire husband and his family.

Katherine smoothed down her dark blue and white striped dress it had no sleeves and it was on the shoulders showing off her swan like neck the only jewellery she wore was her locket.

Picking up a grey shawl she gave her room one last look before leaving.

Kol looked around the room, still wondering how this had happened. Katherine was going to be at their home soon, and he had no idea what to say to the girl that was taking his freedom away.

His family had been supportive of it all, telling him it wouldn't be so bad. But it was. Extremely bad. End of the world bad. Bad like a werewolf marrying Rebekah. Of course, they didn't see it that way.

Katherine looked at her home, knowing it would be the last time she ever saw it.

"Why me?" she whispered to the empty house, bewildered at how fast it had all gone. Just two months before, she had been as carefree as a child.

Katherine was lead into the carriage and sat on the left side while her parents sat on the right.

Kol waited patiently in the parlour room with his mother and father their family was at war with the Lockwood werewolf family.

Kol heard the hooves of horses outside the manor and was about to meet his seventeen year old wife.

He stepped outside and was met with the most beautiful sight.

Katherine stepped out of the carriage nervously taking in her surroundings and then she saw him … her future husband.

He was pale and had short dark brown hair with a heart shaped face and dark oak brown eyes with full red devilish lips and high cheekbones he was really handsome.

Kol stared at Katherine with a stunned expression.

He knew that Gypsies were pretty but this woman was breathtaking.

She had waist length brown curly hair with a pearl headband keeping her hair off her face and with her olive skin and the dress she wore complimented her body.

Katherine's mother firmly took her right arm and the Petrova family walked towards him and Kol's eyes narrowed in amusement

She inhaled heavy and her reverberating breath is heard like an echo through these immortal being's ears. She took the first step and extended her hand out to Kol before he grabbed and imbedded a small kiss on her hand, gazing up at her with his eerie brown eyes.

"It is nice to meet you Katherine." He said with his velvet voice that sent shivers down Katherine's back. She immediately retracted her hand out of Kol's and faked a smile to cover her disgust of the situation before executing a curtsey.

"My Lord." She said softly.

"Now, now sweet girl," Esther interjected lifting Katherine up from her previous stance, "He is to be your future husband, no need for such formality." She stated.

Husband.

The words hung in Katherine's mind as she observed the man smirking at her amusingly, she knew the moment she step foot in their obnoxiously massive castle that she had made a deal with the devil and this – this – is what she thought of the arrangement.

Her mother pulled her aside before tucking her chocolate curls behind her ear, "Now darling, listen to me carefully, this marriage is important to your father and I. The unity between our two families can assure safety to our people from the savage wolves, we need that. I love you and be safe sweet girl." Her mother said endearingly placing a kiss on Katherine's forehead before letting her daughter go.

Katherine jumped at the sound of the thick wooden door slamming shut and she could feel the gust of window around her ankles. Imprisonment. This was what it was called.

"She will guide you to your chambers and you will prepare for tonight's feast to meet the rest of my family." Kol said calling upon a maid with just a snap from his fingers. It was obvious with the way the servants bow their heads low and mutter their obedience that they feared the family; they feared them with their lives.

They pulled at her hair, suffocated her with their inhumanely tight corset and drowned her in luxury she did not comprehend as to why they were necessary just for a dinner. His family was everything she had heard about but words failed to describe to flawless majesty. She felt fear, she felt insecure and she felt worthless comparing to them because in all honesty, one wrong word that would slip out of her mouth could result to her death.

"Katherine, I'd like you to meet my eldest son, Elijah and his brothers Finn and Klaus and of course my youngest and only daughter, Rebekah." Esther said.

"Let dinner commence I am rather hungry." Kol interjected dragging Katherine to the dining table. Dinner was odd. They spoke little and when they did, they spoke about their conquests or their times through history. Through it all she could feel Kol's heavy gaze boring through her skin. He would smile a devilish smirk at her and she would give anything to just smack that condescending smirk of his off his face.

When dinner ended, Kol whispered into Katherine's ear, "Wait for me in my chambers." His voice (his order) sent an eerie sensation through Katherine and he heard the hitch in her breath, obtaining pleasure from how easily hazed she could get.

"And if I were to say no?" She said softly and Kol's eyebrow rose.

"I would ask where you would want to be buried." Kol simply said before leaving the table.

Katherine cautiously made her way towards the chamber, feeling her heart beat excruciatingly fast – right out of her chest. She was sure they all can hear her heart race. She stood in front of the mahogany door looking at it with intimidation. She despised her situation. She despised him.

Abruptly, she felt a cold hand placed on her shoulder before a soft, graceful voice whispers in her ear, "Calm yourself." She said. Turning around, Katherine met with a pair of bright blue eyes, a person with flawless porcelain skin and golden locks, ultimately looking like an angel.

"Who are you?" Katherine asked, ruder than anticipated.

"My name is Caroline Forbes…well recently Caroline Michelson." She said.

"You're the woman sat next to Lord Niklaus, is he your husband?" Caroline nodded at the statement.  
"Your heart is racing. I can hear it from the other wing. You must be calm." Caroline said.

"Calm? I'm about to go to bed with a man I barely know nor love. People feared this family and how do expect me to be calm about?" Katherine said incredulously.

"You must understand the rules here Katherine. You are to obey their every command to stay alive. Most importantly, you must be the best actress you can ever be to pretend to be content and strong even when you feel like it's all about to fall apart." Caroline said.

"Are you pretending then?" Katherine asked.  
"I was. You learn to love them." Caroline said with a small shadow of a smile playing her face.

"I will never learn to love a man like Kol." Katherine sneered and Caroline scoffed at her, leaving Katherine baffled.

"That's what I said when I was to wed Klaus."

"Caroline. What are you doing here? My brother would not be pleased to his lovely wife in a different wing in front of a different man's chamber, especially when that door belonged to his younger brother. Bored already?" Kol interjected.

"I was just simply speaking to Katherine here. I bid you two good night." Caroline said.

"It certainly will be." Kol said devilishly with a smile that split his face as he eyed Katherine who was now glaring at him with much fiery her petite body can hold, "Shall we love?" Kol said opening the door.

This was her hell now.

* * *

**_Tell me what you want me to say  
You are the crowded islands, crying out at me  
In your place there were a thousand other places_**

**_I__ will dissapear in plain sight_**  
**_Heaven help me, I need to make it right_**  
**_You are the revolition,_**  
**_You are to get it right_**  
**_But, it's a conversation,_**  
**_I just can't help tonight_**

**_You are the revolition, some kind of revolution_**  
**_You are the revolition_**

**_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes_**  
**_I never knew daylight could be so violent_**

**_A revolition in the light of day,_**

**_You can chose what stays and what fades away_**  
**_And I'd do anything to make you stay_**

**_No light, no light_**  
**_No light_**

**_Tell me what you want me to say_**  
**_But would you leave me,_**  
**_And after all I've done?_**

**_And would you need me,_**  
**_If I've found what I've become?_**  
**_But it's so easy,_**  
**_To sing it so cold_**  
**_But it's so hard, my love,_**  
**_To say it to you, all alone_**

**_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes_**  
**_I never knew daylight could be so violent_**

**_A revolition in the light of day,_**  
**_You can chose what stays and what fades away_**  
**_And I'd do anything to make you stay_**

**_No light, no light_**  
**_No light_**

**_Tell me what you want me to say_**  
**_You are the revolition_**  
**_You are to get it right_**  
**_But, it's a conversation,_**  
**_I just can't help tonight_**  
**_You are the revolition, some kind of revolution._**

**_You are the re-volition._**  
**_You are the re-volition,_**  
**_You are to get it right._**

**_But, it's a conversation,_**  
**_I just can't help tonight._**  
**_You are the re-volition, some kind of revolution_**  
**_Tell me what you want me to say._**


	2. Chapter Two : Our Love Lies Bleeding

This chapter is rated M for Sexual scenes.

* * *

Our Love Lies Bleeding

Chapter Two

**_Song - Bedroom Hymns - By Florence And The Machine _**

**_This is a good a place to fall as any  
We'll build our altar here  
Make me your Maria  
I'm already on my knees_**

**_You had Jesus on your breath_**  
**_And I caught Him in mine_**  
**_Sweating out confessions_**  
**_The undone and the divine_**

**_This is his body, this is his love_**  
**_Such selfish prayers and I can't enough, oh_**

**_Yeah, I can't get enough_**

* * *

Katherine examined the room…it was authentic – mahogany floors, cream walls and a majestic sized bed. Despite the finesse of the room, Katherine felt nothing but fear running through her body. She kept her face stoic to hide her fear but her beating heart betrayed her, Kol could hear it fanatically beating and a smirk formed across his face.

He passed by and her body stiffened but before he proceeded he cupped her hands and directed her to the bed. Kol shoved her down and her hands run through the cold silk covers. He leaned down and they were eye to eye and she could see the predatory demeanour. His icy fingers trailed over her cheeks and her eyes shut close to prevent a shudder.

"Such a pretty little thing." Kol said tauntingly.

"We are not married yet. It is immoral—" Kol's dark laughter intervened her speech.

"Sweetness, moral does not become of me. I always get what I want. I'm rather spoiled that way." He whispered in her ear leaving peppered kisses down her jaw line. His cold fingers wrapped around her neck as his lips crashed onto hers. It seemed her body and her mind were at war with each, her mind is telling her this evil being is taken advantage of her but her body is leaning towards his embrace.

His tongue ran along her bottom lip before penetrating through dancing around with her tongue. She lets out a small moan and she could feel his smirk on her lips. He pushes her down and his hands travels down her body. His kisses travel down south on the crook of her neck. It sent an odd sensation through her body and her hands found their way to his hair.

She could feel his fingers leaving icy trails up her thighs and her moans became more constant. They travelled closer to her sensitive spot but he enjoyed the tease. He enjoyed the way her pelvis moves towards him but he continued to draw circles on the edges.

"Have you ever had these experiences sweet Katherine?" Kol whispered seductively into her ears.

Her breath hitched when she felt his fingers dive inside of her, dancing around skilfully, hitting all the right spots. Her moans became louder but he muffled them with his lips causing her to moan into his mouth. His kiss had more ferocity, his tongue dominating hers, leading hers around. He drove another finger in and she lets out a small scream.

"I do wonder how you taste darling…if you're sweet," He licked her ear lobe, "If you have an exotic taste," his tongue travelled across her cleavage, "I do wonder…" He drawled before flipping her extravagant dress up. His kisses travelled up her inner thighs.

Oh God how she was supposed to kick him off, to shove him, to drive wooden stakes at him. No. Her hands gripped the silk sheets as her head leaned back and her back arched towards him. She wanted him. No not him. She desired the sensuality of the moment.

His mouth connected with her wet rose and she could feel his tongue twirling around inside of her, playing with her. A loud moan escaped her lush lips as she felt her knees start to tremble but before they could fall Kol caught them and kept them up. His hands travelled around her breasts before cupping them, slowly caressing them.

She didn't know if her body could take the constant jolts of sensation through her, she didn't know because she hasn't experienced the feeling. Her body was reaching a form of climax; she felt the waves pile up as Kol's mouth started sucking her in.

She could feel it, she could feel her body coming towards a climax, and it was so close it was—

He stopped.

He pulled away from her with a smirk and set her down. Her eyes shot up at him and he gave her a smirk enjoying the tinge of disappointment in her chocolate orbs, "We're not married remember my lady?" He said amusement in his voice.

He walked off, ripping his shirt off to get changed; she practically licked her lips when she saw his well defined abs and lean body. But she shook the thoughts off and leaned back to look at the ceiling. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

"He did?" Caroline asked incredulously before breaking into a fit of laughter. Katherine shushed her and frantically looked around.

"Please Lady Caroline—"

"Just Caroline please." Caroline intervened.

"Please Caroline, no one must know of this. It's rather embarrassing."

"Darling, did you not expect this? What do you think your wedding night would be like"?

"You cannot bear children with these men. Therefore they can make love with you whenever they want." Caroline said.

"Was Lord Niklaus…" Caroline shook her head.

"Niklaus is rather different than Kol. Kol was always the promiscuous one." Caroline answered.

"How are you allowed to say they're names with no honors?" Katherine asked, her voice dripping with slight jealously.

"Cease the jealousy sweetness. It was bound to happen if you have been living with them for half a decade." Katherine's mouth gaped at Caroline.

"You're a…"

"Vampire yes."

"Did Lord Niklaus change you? Will Kol change me? I do not wish to become one of them." Katherine said frantically and Caroline took hold of her hands.

"Calm yourself child. I was already turned before I met them. You will not be changed if you do not wish for. Now onto more mannered subjects," Caroline said straightening her back and sipping her tea, "Did you enjoy it?" She asked with a devilish smirk.

"I beg your pardon." Katherine said baffled by the change of topics.

"You know what I mean. Did you enjoy him?"

"Caroline!" Katherine cried out turning bright red and Caroline laughed out.

"Oh darling, you have no idea how much you do enjoy it or how much you will for that matter." Caroline said.

"Are you tormenting the poor girl love?" They all turned their heads to see Klaus standing against the door frame.

"Hush you, you should know better than to eavesdrop on a conversation between two ladies." Caroline said.

"Sweetheart, you are no lady."

"Nik!" Caroline hurled a pillow at him but he quickly caught it.

"You are proving me correct love."

Katherine watched the two play fight with each other, light heartedly pulling at each other's strings and their small laughter filled the room. She stared at them in awestruck wondering if she and Kol would ever reach that point…does she want them to.

* * *

**_Spilt bitter tears, I did this for you  
Spilling over the aisle, the black and the blue  
The sweetest submission, drinking you in  
The wine and the women, the bedroom hymns_**

**_'Cause this is body, this is his love_**  
**_Such selfish prayers and I can't get enough_**

**_I can't get enough_**  
**_Yeah, I can't get enough_**

**_I'm not here looking for absolution_**  
**_Because I've found myself an old solution_**  
**_I'm not here looking for absolution_**  
**_Because I've found myself an old solution_**

**_This is his body, this is his love_**


	3. Chapter Three : Our Love Lies Bleeding

My Love Lies Bleeding

Chapter Three

**_Song - Howl - By Florence And The Machine_**

**_If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart  
Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_**

**_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in_**  
**_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl_**  
**_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in_**  
**_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to_**

**_Howl, howl_**  
**_Howl, howl_**

**_Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack_**  
**_My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out_**  
**_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_**  
**_I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'ed ground_**

**_Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins_**  
**_I want to find you, tear out all of your tenderness_**

* * *

Today was the day she would marry Kol Mikaelson and become his dutiful wife for eternity Katherine thought sadly.

Two maids entered along with her mother, Katherine had bathed last night and now she was going to be married and would never have the joy of being a mother.

Katherine was placed in front of her vanity mirror and her mother brushed her hair and braided it in the middle with hair pins beautifully.

The wedding dress was a crisp white with a tight corset Katherine slid on her chemise and then her mother put the dress over her head and smoothed it out and tied up the strings at the back.

When she was ready her mother put on the locket Kol had given her with the sigil of House Mikaelson seven swords and seven red roses the motto was.

"Eternity Honour and Family" and on the other side was her family motto "Duty Family and Compassion" with the sigil of a Red Crescent moon with a pentagon star.

Katherine placed the white veil over her face and she took her father's arm knowing that her dreams were now forever shattered.

* * *

Kol waited at the aisle with his older brother Klaus who was best man.

Sure enough Katherine was walking down towards him her father walking her down the aisle.

Katherine reached him and he surprised her by giving her a comforting smile.

The priest began reading the wedding vows.

"With great joy, we come together to join this man, Kol Mikaelson, and this woman, Katherine Petrova, in matrimony".

"This marriage is an event in the lifetime of a love. Neither I, nor all society, can join these two lovers today. Only they can do what they have chosen. They are joining themselves, each to the other. As they find union with one another, they proclaim that union today and pledge its future. We, by our participation in this celebration, do but recognize and honour their intention to dwell together as husband and wife".

Kol said with surprising kindness in his brown eyes.

"I promise you Katherine, that I will be your loving and loyal husband from now on. I will share with you all of life's joy and sorrow, pleasure and pain, until death parts us.

Katherine gazed at Kol showing him all her emotions through her dark brown eyes.

"I promise you Kol that I will be your loving and loyal wife from now on. I will share with you all of life's joy and sorrow, pleasure and pain, until death parts us".

"Each of you has rings for each other. Would you exchange them"? The priest asked.

Klaus held out the two boxes where the two wedding rings were the stones were Lapis Luzil.

As Kol and Katherine were exchanging rings, the priest said:

"As a ceaseless reminder of this hour, and of the promise you have made to each other, these rings also speak of the oneness you now experience as husband and wife".

"Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter to the other."

"Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other".

"Now you will feel no loneliness, for each of you will be a companion to the other".

"Now you are two bodies, but there is only one life before you".

"Go now to your dwelling place, to enter the days of your life together".

"And may your days be good and long upon the earth".

"Because they have so affirmed, in love and knowledge of the other, so also do I declare that Kol James Mikaelson and Katherine Marie Mikaelson are now husband and wife."

"You may now kiss the bride" the priest said kindly

Kol gave Katherine a tender kiss.

* * *

He took her delicate hand into his and led her to his majestic bed with a devilish smirk across his face. He could hear her heart beating right out of her chest and her eyes conflicted with desire and fear only fuel his hunger for her. He pulled her close, embracing her scent of roses before crashing his lips onto hers.

Her breath hitched into his mouth at his abruptness but when she felt his tongue trailing across her lips the plunging into her mouth…a moan broke loose and she gave in.

Their tongues danced around each other, tasting the saccharine taste of wine while his hands travelled down her back.

He hooked his hand at the crook of her knee and holstered her body up. He dropped her onto the bed and kisses trailed across her chest and once again that odd sensation heats her body up and she yearned for more. She was selfish. She shoved him back and straddled on top of him, bombarding his body with kisses before ripping his shirt apart. Her tongue moved down his well formed abs and the feeling of her lush pink lips so close to his hardening length drove him insane.

She could feel the stiffness protruding against her stomach so when she placed her mouth on his, her hand delved into his trousers taking him into her hand. She didn't understand what she was doing but she enjoyed the feeling of his erection against her palm and hearing him moan into her mouth made her feel dominating. She was so curious – she wanted to know every sexual pleasure.

Her hands left his trousers and she sat on top of him. His hands tore her dress apart as easily as ripping paper and had a tight grip on her hips. He drove her into him and she let out a sudden moan. Her walls gripped around his hard length and she continued to ride him to oblivion. He changed the position so that she would be under him and he plunged himself into her over and over again. Her moans get louder and his drove harder.

He wanted to hear her scream.

Her body was excited beyond understanding and excitation built up, she could feel herself reaching a climax. He knew he was going to come into her any second. The sight of her pleasured expression on her face made him pump harder into her.

He exploded into her.

They both simultaneously cry out and he dropped on her, both breathing heavily.

"Welcome to the family sweetheart." He said breathlessly and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

* * *

**_And howl, howl  
Howl, howl_**

**_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers_**

**_Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters_**  
**_Hunters, hunters, hunters_**  
**_Hunters, hunters, hunters_**

**_The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress_**  
**_Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest_**  
**_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_**  
**_I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'ed ground_**

**_And howl_**

**_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers_**  
**_Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters_**

**_A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night_**  
**_May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright_**

**_If you could only see the beast you've made of me_**  
**_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_**  
**_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_**  
**_I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'ed ground_**


	4. Chapter Four : Our Love Lies Bleeding

Our Love Lies Bleeding

Chapter Four 

**_Song - You've Got The Love - By Florence And The Machine _**

**_Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air  
I know I can count on you  
Sometimes I feel like saying "Lord I just don't care"  
But you've got the love I need To see me through_**

**_Sometimes it seems that the going is just too rough_**  
**_And things go wrong no matter what I do_**  
**_Now and then it seems that life is just too much_**  
**_But you've got the love I need to see me through_**

**_When food is gone you are my daily meal_**  
**_When friends are gone I know my savior's love is real_**  
**_Your love is real_**

**_You got the love_**  
**_You got the love_**  
**_You got the love_**  
**_You got the love_**  
**_You got the love_**  
**_You got the love_**

* * *

It had been four months since their wedding night and most women would find themselves with child but for Katherine that would never happen.

Katherine was sewing a baby blanket for her twin sister Elena who was expecting her first child with Matt Donavan.

She looked at the window it was autumn and soon it would be winter.

Katherine thought of the children she and Kol could have if he wasn't a vampire.

A beautiful little boy with dark brown hair and Kol's eyes she would have called him Mikol and if she had a little girl she would have called her Mary Caroline.

Tears flowed down Katherine's face as she sobbed for the life she could never have and the resentment she held for Elena.

Why did her older sister have to have everything and the life Katherine wanted?

Katherine looked at the mirror and started crying again and felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and she looked up to see Kol staring at her with an expression of concern and compassion in his dark oak brown eyes.

Katherine buried her face in his chest sobbing and she felt him kiss the top of her head gently.

"Shhh it's alright Katherine don't cry" he said soothingly.

Katherine simply let him hold her and after she had calmed down she said softly "Thank you".

Kol kissed her cheek endearingly and said "Your mother wanted to talk to you"

Katherine nodded in thanks and took her blue velvet cloak and hurried down the stairs and shut the door, leaving Kol to think about his beautiful wife.

Katherine walked to her childhood home and opened the door "Mother" she called out "Mother it's me Katherine" she called out.

Katherine smelt something and walked towards the kitchen and was met with her worst nightmare.

Her world froze.

The moment her eyes laid upon the limp, bloody body her knees gave in but before she could collapse to the floor Kol came from behind and swooped her up. Her heart rate excruciatingly increased, beating right out of her rib cage before plummeting to the ground. The air she once breathed was sucked right out of her constricting lungs when she screamed out for her mother. Screaming, pleading, and shouting.

Using her voice to every possible means a human can to express distress until it all became inaudible. Everything and every one faded out and she can only see red.

Begrudgingly, she was being pulled away from the grotesque scene despite her violent protest, but Kol was stronger, he always has been. But seeing her breaking apart in front of him broke him. Her body was trembling furiously in his arms as her hands gripped tightly on his arm so tight, he thought he would bleed.

"MAMA NO MAMA!" sobbed Katherine hysterically and then she ran out of the house sobbing hearing Kol, Caroline and Klaus calling out to her.

Katherine kept on running until she was at the LockwoodLake the lake was very deep and dangerous in some parts but people swam in it.

Katherine walked towards the lake it was raining and her hair was getting wet and she slowly felt the water engulf her and her clothes started to drag her down and Katherine let the darkness embrace her.

She let the cold water embrace her bare body, allowing the icy sensation run along her olive skin till it bore into her blood. The freezing water numbed her senses, numbing her. The basked in the feeling of escaping from her despair even if it was momentarily. Thoughts started racing through her mind, memories with her mother replayed in her mind, plaguing her mind with laughter and warmth.

Her dreams of a family, of a child of her own, diminished the moment she stepped foot onto the Mikaelson manor.

Everything for her was gone. She had nothing left. She ignored the excruciating feeling of her lungs crashing and remained submerged in the deadly cold water. Her vision blurred and faded into a dark abyss. The last thing she saw was a line of bubbles escaping her mouth as she gasped out her final breath.

* * *

Kol delved through the whole forest following her honey scent. He reached the lake and knew too well the dangers of treading on this land. But doubts disappeared when he saw Katherine's clothes laid across the floor. He frantically looked around in search for her petite body but saw nothing but a horde of trees.

He heard it. The sound of bubbles emerging from the lake.

That's when he saw her once olive lively skin turned pale and her rosy lips faded white. He jumped into the water and snatched her out. He placed her lifeless body on the ground and noticed how much her limp body reminded him of a rag doll. The sight of her in this situation struck fear into him.

He scrambled for her clothes before wrapping her with them. Kol winced at the feeling of his elongated canines digging into his wrist before shoving his wrist to her mouth, force feeding her his blood. Kol pulled her into him and carried her away back to the Mikaelson manor, to her new home.

When they arrived at the manor Kol took Katherine to their room and he dressed Katherine into a warm nightgown and put more wood into the fireplace and smoothed her damp dark brown curls and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to take care of you Katherine, I promise" Kol promised softly.

Why would Katherine try to kill herself though Kol wondered?

Then it hit him Katherine's older twin sister Elena was pregnant and had a little boy named Thomas George Donavan.

A mass feeling of sorrow sadness and regret went through him knowing that he and Katherine could never have children because he was a vampire.

Kol kissed Katherine's hand tenderly as he remembered Katherine's mother Katya as she made him promise that he would protect her daughter.

* * *

Katherine woke up with a start and a feeling of despair took over why was she still alive and then she saw a pair of dark oak brown eyes staring at her with an emotion that to her shock was love.

Kol doesn't know who starts first but Katherine is pulling at his shirt and he's untying her dress.

Her dress easily falls to the ground and he holsters her up feeling her warm skin under his skin. Her hands feel his well defined torso before trailing around the top of his trousers. She could feel his hardening length protruding teasingly out of his trousers. Patience is not her friend, evidently when she pulled his trousers down hastily.

He kisses the crook of her neck as his hands cup her breasts causing her to let out a soft moan that soon became music to Kol's ears. Their lips connected again and their tongues danced around each other. He could hear her elated heart beat, getting excited by his every touch.

He trails his cold fingers down her spine before entering her wet entrance. Her back arched up and Katherine lets out a breathless moan. He thrusts in her by the beat of her heart. Thump. Thump. Thump. He goes faster as her heart beat increases.

Thump, thump. Thump, thump. The feeling of her tight walls embracing his thrusting cock arouses an ecstatic feeling through his body.

They are both close to their climax. Almost in synchronization with each other they both reached a climatic sensation after one final hard thrust into her. He falls on top of her and he listens to her shallow heart beat and feels her hot breath on the back of his neck. Her slender fingers play with his dark brown hair enjoying his coolness.

* * *

The sun's blinding light shines through the windows waking Kol up. He stretches his arms out and realizes the absence of warmth next to him.

Feeling the empty sheets, his body jolts up and frantically searches for Katherine. He heard her shallow heart beat as she is vacantly staring out of the window wrapped in only a white sheet.

Her fingers are twirling around her hair and Kol walks up behind her before pulling her into his embrace and placing a chaste kiss on the top of her head. She leans into his touch and basks in the smell of musk and the woods.

"Care to tell me what is troubling you my love?" Kol asks sweetly and her head shakes a little.

"Nothing to worry about." She replies softly.

Kol lets out a heavy sigh before sitting across her and taking her hands into his. He watches her for a moment taking the true natural beauty that is enhanced under the sun and is mesmerized by her chocolate orbs.

"Why would something so beautiful such as yourself would want to end her life?" Kol asks staring at Katherine's blasé stance worryingly.

"Kol. My mother died...I can't have children. What my life used to be...is over."

"Am I that intolerable that you wanted to die instead of be with me?!" Kol shouts angrily.

"No, no, no sweetheart. It's just...you live forever and I live for a moment in your life. I will die soon its inevitable and I won't be able to live the life I wanted." Katherine admits.

Kol contemplates her explanation and a sudden unfamiliar rush of guilt reins his body. She is right, he is not able to give her the life she wants and it kills him inside knowing that he cannot make her happy, "I love you...is that not enough?" Kol's voice dropped to a whisper but Katherine hears it loud and clear. Her head shoots up and she stares at him incredulously.

"You...love me?" Katherine breaths out in shock.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Kol says softly stroking her cheeks.

"You're foolish to love a girl like me. I am a wreck and unstable." Katherine said placing her hand on Kol's.

"Well, I am known as the one who makes insane decisions in this family." Kol quips and a smile breaks on Katherine's face.

"Do you love me Katherine?" Kol asks sounding so vulnerable it surprises Katherine even more than his confession.

"Here I thought you believed that everyone loves you Kol." Katherine jokes making Kol smile.

"Is that a yes my love?" Kol asks uncertainly.

"It's always been." Katherine said softly.

* * *

**_Time after time I think "Oh Lord what's the use?"  
Time after time I think it's just no good  
Sooner or later in life, the things you love you loose  
But you got the love I need to see me through_**

_**You got the love**_  
_**You got the love**_  
_**You got the love**_  
_**You got the love**_  
_**You got the love**_  
_**You got the love**_

_**Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air**_  
_**I know I can count on you**_  
_**Sometimes I feel like saying "Lord I just don't care"**_  
_**But you've got the love I need to see me through**_

_**You got the love**_  
_**You got the love**_  
_**You got the love**_  
_**You got the love**_  
_**You got the love**_  
_**You got the love**_


End file.
